


Forged in Fire

by riverside_musings



Series: Harry and Cas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverside_musings/pseuds/riverside_musings
Summary: It was a friendship forged in the fire of Gryffindor common room's hearth and a mutual understanding of each other’s demons.





	Forged in Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmmm I read a Harry is Cas fic, I couldn't help myself. Or rather I helped myself to this /nervous chuckle
> 
> This fic right here, https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8341954/1/The-Will-of-God. I'm not saying you should read it but I'm saying you should definitely read it. Maybe things will be clearer.

When Harry first met Castiel, it was not as Castiel, the Angel of the Lord. Nor as Neville Longbottom, the apparent heir of a pureblood family, but as _Neville_ , a timid and shy kid who was abused by people who were supposed to care for him. Harry definitely knew what that was like, even if their circumstances were exact opposite by nature.

It was a friendship forged in the fire of Gryffindor common room's hearth and a mutual understanding of each other’s demons. It was forged in comfortable silences and hushed whispers of things nobody else noticed. It was forged in helpless desperation of watching a loved one march to their funeral. It was forged by the trials of destiny and fate. It was forged by their struggles and it was all the stronger for it.

 

“I am the last Horcrux.”

The silence following that sentence was deafening. The three people surrounding Harry gasped while Luna merely stared at him with understanding.

“Wha-?!” As expected Ron was the first to break the silence.

“Harry-?!” That was Hermione and Neville.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” His calm acceptance of his fate was a little scary and Hermione was not going to stand for it.

“Harry! There must be another way! We can-!”She was cut off before she could finish.

“We don’t have time for that!”

“You don’t have to come with me Hermione.” He added gently.

“Why Harry?! Haven’t you done enough?! Do you _want_ to die?!” Their surprise at Neville's outburst was all too clear in the wide eyes and open mouths.

“I...don’t...” Taken aback Harry could only fumble to deny such a claim.

“Then why?” Desperate blue eyes bore into bright green ones. “What about us?” _Are you going to leave us behind?_ He swallowed the rest of the sentence.

Harry understood but he was helpless.

“Neville...please...” He begged. “If there was any other way I would never go through with this but there isn’t… We _need_ to defeat Voldemort.”

Neville knew, he understood, but it did not make it any easier to accept so he only leaned on Harry and hiccupped.

“I can’t do this Harry… Ever thought that I just might like you more than a friend?” He whispered. The time was not ideal, but then again it was a war, there was not going to be an ideal time.

“Ever thought that I love you too?” That got a watery chuckle out of the distressed boy.

“You are such a git Harry Potter. You say this now when...” _you are going to die._

“I am sorry Neville. I am so sorry.”

The said boy only pressed their lips together briefly, whispering, “Please... come back.” It was a hopeless plea and they both knew it.

 

Harry walked into the forest knowing, expecting, he would not return but as he walked back to the castle that lay in ruins, stumbling at the weightless feeling, he never expected Neville would not be there to greet him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by mysteriouslypinkconnoisseur from tumblr. They're awesome. :D


End file.
